


TRANSFERRING ANTISEPTICEYE.CHR

by ClaxiaUramaki



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Betrayal, Tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/ClaxiaUramaki
Summary: I wrote this small fic when a sudden punch of inspiration hit my face. IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. And it probably has 0 sense. Still, hope you guys like it.Inspired in Doki Doki Literature Club





	TRANSFERRING ANTISEPTICEYE.CHR

Anti had been quiet for some months now. Everything was going great. No one was getting hurt. Until fans requested Jack to play a certain game that didn’t seem what it looked like. The young man was fairly confused.  
“Why would they tell me to play a dating sim game? Does it really has something that I’m not seeing?”  
Poor, poor Jack. He didn’t know what he was getting into and he didn’t know either that the fans did it… on purpose? Did they really? No. Someone was controlling them, someone was controlling their strings. There were too many people requesting the now brown-haired boy to play this game. It was too of a coincidence. But Jack didn’t know. How could he know?

The young man recorded two episodes now. He was going through the third one now and- the unexpected happened.  
She was deleted.  
The game got… a little corrupted.  
Anti said hi.

This was a great opportunity and luckily the game was interesting enough for Jack to keep playing it.  
Until it all ended finally.  
Another one was deleted.  
And then everything was corrupted.  
Jack was left astonished, yet amazed and happy. This was a great game! But…  
Poor, poor Jack. He didn’t know what he got himself into.

The screen was black. A hand started coming out from it, slowly. The hand wouldn’t stop glitching, its fingertips covered in blood. Jack’s collar got pulled, and the young man was dragged into the Corrupted Void.

It wasn’t the first time this happened. He had been in this place for a few times already. Yet, it always caught him by surprise. Anti was pretty unpredictable after all. But something told Jack this time was different. He had a bad feeling.

“What’s up now? What do you want from me this time?” The young man asked.

Anti stood there, knife in hand. He was carefully inspecting it with interest, caressing it. “ I̛ ͘su̡p̛p͝os̨e̶ ̢yo͘u don͡'t͠ r̷e̛m͘e͞mber ̨a̸n̛yţh̵ing, J̸ąck ”

“Remember what, exactly?”

The glitching entity narrowed his eyes. He pulled the knife down and breathed softly. “ You̡ co͘ul̵d͢n'҉t ̷hear ͝m͞e.͢ ̢You̶ c̴o҉ul̨dn͘'̢t ͘şee ̡m̧e͝.̸ Right̴?̡ ”

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “I know that Doki Doki game had glitches but I don’t remember seeing you around or anything”

Anti pursed his lips. For some reason, he looked… hurt. Disappointed. The entity placed his bloody hand on his chest. “ Yo͟u̧ di͡d͜n͢'̵t hear͝ ̶m̴e sa͞y I͟ lo̕ve yo̷u͜ ”

Jack stared at Anti and looked sideways. That was… weird… weird wasn’t enough. What? This didn’t make sense. Anti couldn’t feel anything but lust for attention, anger, and pride. But love? That wasn’t right. The young man didn’t even know what to say. He scratched his beard, his mouth half open as if he was going to say nothing, but no sound came out. Anti continued.

“ T͞hat cha̶rac҉t̵er, ͜Mo̢ni͘ka-̧ w̡e w͜e̴re.͡.͏. s͠o ̸a̧lik̷e. A̶nd ҉she͠ m̢a͠de ̵me r̶ea͡l̶ize̷ so̶ ͡many̡ t͡hi҉ngs.͏ So̸ ͝ma͝ny t̨hin͞g͘s̛ ͘y͏ou͜ ͠w̸ou̶ld̕n’t un͜der͟st͏a̸n͘d, ̸J̵a̶ck ”

Jack frowned and pursed his lips. This was weird, uncomfortable. He was aware Anti was unpredictable but he never imagined such words coming from that mouth. “I honestly don’t even understand you right now…”

Anti stepped closer to the young man. “ Do̴n̕'ţ y̴ou ͡ge͘t i̢t̶. Wh͜y d͞o̢ yo͏u͘ th̵i̕n͏k ̕I’m ge̶tt͏ing ̨r͝i҉d o͜f a͡ll͠ ͠t̡hos̸e ̵şt̷u̡p͏i̴d̴ pup̨pe̶ts.̷ Wh̛y do you ̕t̨hi͏n̨k ̛I j̸us͏t ͝wa͜n̨t̡ t͠o̡ k̶e̴ȩp ͜yo̴u͏ ̧a̵w̷ay̢ f̡rom̛ ͞yo̡u҉r ͏f͏an̢s͞ ” Anti stepped even more closer, his body’s glitches intensifying after each step.

Jack gritted his teeth, staying away from Anti. He couldn’t trust him. No way. Yet… “Because you’re a crazy, cold ass motherfucker,” Jack said almost jokingly.

“ It’s bec̨ause I l̸o̵ve y̕ou ” Anti’s body glitched heavily, and he was now standing in front of Jack, his eyes meeting the other’s.

Jack still couldn’t believe it. This was… extremely uncomfortable. A corrupted program, a virus, an entity that lived inside his computer, had “fallen in love” with him. How? Seriously, how? It didn’t make sense. But Anti didn’t joke around. However… why now?

“Well… okay… you… ‘love me’ or something like that- what do you expect me to tell you? I have a girlfriend and unfortunately for you, I’m not a… entitysexual?” Jack laughed nervously, even if Anti had his eyes stuck on him.

“ I w̶a͞nt҉ ̶you t͟o tr̵ust ͏m͏e̷.͟.̨.̴ A̢͘͟n̴͏̕͞d͘͏̡ ͟҉҉̡͜l͝ȩ̵̛̕͜t̛͞ ̡m͟͢͟ę̧̨͜ ̡̡͟͢i̡͘͠n̡͟͠͞.̵͢ ”

Jack made a weird face. That sounded oddly sexual. The young man felt incredibly uncomfortable and he slowly moved away from the glitching entity, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah… about that… no. Every time you take over my body you fucking slice my throat open. You probably won’t feel it but it hurts me.”

Anti reached out to Jack with his free hand, his fingers crooked and wiggling. “ B͠ei͜ng͟ ins͘i͏d͞e ̧you͏ ҉f͘eels̵ ama̕z̡in͜g, Jack. I̸ fe̶e͝l ̕in͡ ͡e҉c̷sta͝şy̕ lįk͟e I͟ c̢o͏uld ͝t͟ak͘e͠ ͝over ͘the͢ ͝wor͟l̡d͞ ” Anti spoke through his teeth, gripping the handle of the knife. “ And ͢y̨ou̷ ͟kn҉ow͏?̴ ͏E͠v͘ery͜o̸n͢e o̴ưt͟si҉d̵e͘ l͡ov͞es m̵e҉.̷ A̷ll ţhe a̶t͏t͠ent̶i̕o̵n͠ I̧ g̡e̢t͞- ̨i̢s ͠so ͢ov̨ęr͘whȩlm̴i̵ng͜.̡ ” He smiled. “ I̶t ̢has̴ b̧e͟e̛n so long͝ s̛ince ̨th͞e̸ ̶las͡t time͠..͘.̡ ”

“A couple of months” Jack corrected, frowning.

“ .͏..̵ ̢I̧ ͏jus͞ţ want to ͝fee͜l it̕… ǫne.̨.̴.͝ m̶͡o͘͡͡r҉͘e͏̢.͢.͠.̡ t͏̧̕͠i̶̧͢m̴͡͠e̸̴̢͟.̢͘҉.̢͡͠.̸̡ ” Anti approached, his hand reaching out to Jack’s arm. The young man didn’t move and he stared at the entity.

“Honestly, Anti. I have no good reason to let you do this. And I have enough power over you to forbid you to get in.” Jack said.

Right now, the young man had… mixed feelings. On one side, he felt bad for Anti. The guy just… wanted him, or something like that. It would have explained why taking over his body those times, just to know how it felt to be 'Jack’. Still… this didn’t feel right. Jack didn’t know what to think.  
Anti smirked, on the other hand. Tightening his grip on Jack’s arm, the entity’s glitches intensified, almost invading their entire surroundings.

“ A͜re ̸y̷ou s̵ure͜ ͞ab͟ou̸t͢ th̸a̶t..̷.̶?̡ ” Anti giggled.

Jack felt scared. The sound of white noise and crashing and corrupted programs started him, as they grew louder and louder each second. The young man didn’t notice, being distracted watching how his surroundings fell apart, how… pixelated his arm started to look.  
“ANTISEPTICEYE.CHR TRANSFERRING… ”  
“CREATING JACKSEPTICEYE.CHR …”

“W-What the fuck is that?!”

Pixelated words showed up in the distance, but they were big enough to be seen front afar. It was then when the young man noticed his arm, pixels replacing the flesh and bones, little by little.

**20% COMPLETED**

**24%**

**32%**

**40%**

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” Jack yelled, trying to pull away from Anti. But it was no use.

“ I ҉h͜a͠v͠e ̴l̨ear̛n͜e͝d̢ ̢a f͠ew ̨t͏r̷ic̴k̸ş, ̛yo̴u̵ kn̕o͜w. Wh͝at͡,̢ ͟you͞ tho͝ug̵h̨t͡ al͡l͝ ̨tha͞t͡ ͢b͜ul͘lshi͜t? ͝Ho̡w͞ dum͏b͏ a̷re̷ y͢o҉ų,̢ J̴ack?̕ ”

Anti grinned widely and laughed.

**53%**

**62%**

**70%**

“No no no NO NO” Jack tried his best to pull away, but it was still no use. Anti’s grip was strong- surprisingly stronger than he imagined- it was impossible to get away from this.

“ An̷d̷ do͝ yo̡u ̸know ͏wḩa̵t̢ ̕will ͘I͜ d̛o n̴ȩxt͝? Do ҉y͢o̢u ͏w͏a̡nt ̛to gues̡s̶?͏ ̴It’s very ea͢s͞y̶ ” Anti moved the knife towards Jack’s neck, him being speechless. “ ..͠. ͏I'm̛ go̡ing to̸ get͢ o̴ut o͘f̢ ͝here.̶.. ͘bu̢t̨ ͏n̡ot wi҉th̢o͞u̕t do͡i̡n̛g͟ ͞somet̸hįng̸ ̴f҉i̶r͝s̸t̵ ”

“W-What–?!”

**79% COMPLETED**

**87%**

**94%**

**100% COMPLETED. TRANSFERENCE SUCCESFUL.**

Anti cracked his neck. He looked… alive. He looked like a human being. No glitches. No black eyes. Except, and unluckily for Jack… he still had his powers.

**DELETING JACKSEPTICEYE.CHR…  
REMAINING: 59 MINUTES**

“ Ņo f͘u̶c̕kin͟g҉ wa͘y҉ ” Jack stared shocked at the letters. This motherfucker was deleting him now- this couldn’t be happening.This had to be a fucking nightmare. “ NO ̴F̡ƯCKI͡N̡G͞ WAY̨ YǪU ̴S͡TUPID͝ ͠AS͘S ͞G͘L҉IŢC͞H͏ ̵B͝I͢TÇH ”

Jack used his other arm to throw a punch. But with a smirk, Anti dodged stepping aside, and Jack’s body fell on the ground. Jack’s body… glitched.

“You shouldn’t have left your guard down, Jack” Anti laughed and pointed at the man on the ground with his knife. “How could you have been so dumb? You know how I am, don’t you?”

“ I ͘s̛we͠ar̢ ̨to ̛go̷d i͝f yo̕u ͜d̴o̴n̴’t s̴to̧p thi͏s̨-͜ ” Jack growled gritting his teeth, the tip of his black shoes starting to face.

“You can’t do anything. You can’t. You’re just a weak and small file like I was. The difference is that I grew stronger each moment you didn’t look. I learned new tricks, I learned how to manipulate the system, I learned how to cheat, I learned how to be you.” Anti sighed, smiling a little. "If only you paid more attention…“

” You s̕o̧n͠ ̢of̡ ̡a͢ ̷b̢i̴t͜ch͠…̸ wh͢at͢ abou̴t ҉t͝h͏em̵? ̛Wha̴t abou̴t̨ ̵t̡he ̨f̧ans?!̕ The͠y͢ ̧will n͜o̵ţice̸!̸ “ Jack yelled.

"I know. But you’re not remembering how silly they get whenever I drop a silly hint. They start to theorize, they start to talk about me, they start to draw me. And that boosts my power. It feels great” Anti grinned and turned his back, stepping away.

“ You'͡r̸e̢ ͟not g͝et͏tin͝g a̶wa̷y ͡wi͞t͘h ̵this̕ ͢A͠nti͢.͢ You'v͟e don̕e͝ ̕it͝ n͡o͠w̴. T͞hęy̴ ̵m̸i͞g҉h͢t ͡g̡i̢v̷e you al͟l͘ ͠th̴e at͠ten̶ti̛o͢n̛ ̢y̡o͡u ͢a̕sķ, ̵bu͝ţ y̛ou'͟r̛e f͘o̴rgett͡in͟g̕ ͝that if ͞yo̴u̡ ͠commit҉ a ̛s̷i҉ngl͞e͡ mi̵s͞ta̡ke͝, ҉t̛h̸ey ͟wil͡l͞ ͏t͜ry ̴to şa͟ve̕ ̵me̛.͡ ”

“Oh yeah…” Anti stopped and turned his head a little. “I know that. But how would a bunch of idiots recover a deleted file? It’s impossible.”

Unfortunately Anti was right. The fans couldn’t save Jack if he was deleted… it should be someone with access to this exact computer, and run a certain program to recover deleted files. And there was only one person that could do that…

“ .͞..̸ ̛A͠nd̨ wh͏a͡t abou̢t̡ ͞S̵ign̶e?̡ ”

“What about her? That idiot draws me as well.” Anti laughed.

Anti wasn’t aware… that was… that was good. Jack looked at the remaining time. He had to do something. Being a program had to have its advantages, right? He had to… somehow get Signe’s attention and get her to help him.

“Farewell, Jackaboy.” Anti waved his hand. “Enjoy your last moments…”

Anti disappeared into the darkness… and Jack was left alone. With the counter, right above his head in gigantic white and pixelated letters. The tip of his shoe and toes were already gone. They just weren’t there anymore.  
Jack pursed his lips and curled up hugging his knees. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have dropped his guard so easily? He felt incredibly stupid. And he had 50 minutes to either save himself… or remain still and simply disappear.


End file.
